Alone
by Pr0t0nzz
Summary: She swore to existence that she hated the woman, but something about her smooth like velvet skin and haunting gaze made Heather almost...masochistic. HeatherxClaudia. Yuri. One-shot.  -Re-uploading an old fic of mine because of fond-ness for this couple.-


Alone

Claudia x Heather

"Hello?" Heather frowned, tapping on the dial box in the public telephone booth impatiently.

Douglas' voice was crackling, the static stopping her from making out his words; she frowned and looked around her, eyes peering through the clear glass. No sign of monsters.

"Douglas, c'mon!" She almost growled loudly, "I'm coming back to the inn room, meet me there, okay?" She hushed her voice on the last sentence, not wanting to attract unwanted attention to herself.

Slamming the phone down on the receiver, Heather pulled out her hand gun from inside of her vest and gripped it tightly in both hands, making her journey back through the damned town that is Silent Hill.

The blonde teen kept her ears perked in alert, expecting the unexpected, listening out for inhuman noises, or the buzzing of the radio in her pocket, as she made her way back to Jack's Inn.

She began to run after a few moments, hearing the low moans of a Numb Body closing in on her, she couldn't tell from where. It sounded like a group of them, all different pitches.

Heather burst through the doors of Jack's Inn, almost breaking them off their hinges.

Flinching, her body jolting upwards, hands shaking. Heather heard an unwanted noise it what used to be blissful silence.

"D-Dammit." She took in a deep, nauseated breath through her nose, and clenching her teeth, she let her eyes dawn on the pulsing Insane Cancer.

She shot at its thick flesh, bullets tearing through it and out the other side, a low, gruff moan escaping its cracked lips in response.

"I don't have time for this!" Heather shouted, raising the gun in her hands higher, shooting at it clean in the head.

A gruff moan, louder this time, tore the seconds of silence after the gunshot, and it's now limp body fell to the floor with a loud crash.

Heather broke into a run once more as soon as the body hit the floor, holding the gun lower and in one hand now, the other reached out to fling the door to her right open. She didn't want to wait around and see what other monsters decided to track where the loud noises had come from. She had to make sure Douglas was okay. Something about him made him worthy to take care of in her eyes, even if she was the younger one of them. Ascending the stairs, she knew there was something behind the doors of her room that she wasn't going to enjoy.

She had a feeling, a certain sense something or someone was waiting for her, and she had this sense all too often.

When she reached the entrance to the corridor that her room was along, she continued to run, a little lighter now, her feet barely making a sound, she slowed down to a halt, turning to face their room door.

She took in the second deep breath of that day, and holding the hand gun tighter in one hand now, she shakily placed her other hand on the door knob, twisted it, and flung the door open with all her might.

Heather held the gun up immediately, looking at the figure facing the window.

"Douglas? Is that you?" Her voice shook, betraying her act of calm she imagined herself portraying for him, to comfort him. To be the one that 'wasn't afraid.'

There was no reply.

After a few minutes, Heather wished it had stayed like that.

"Hello, Alessa."

Claudia.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" Heather shouted, her voice cracking in the anger and remorse. The woman that took everything from her had the nerve to break into the only room in this godforsaken place that Heather could actually rest in.

"I'm so glad that you find happiness in me being around." A small smirk, the smallest of smirks there could be, played on the woman's lips, her ice cold eyes showing a hint of amusement in them, enough to torture the blonde teen.

"Get out of my room you crazy bitch!" Heather held up the hand gun, reloading it so as not to make the mistake of realising she was out of ammo once more.

"Now, now. That's not a toy, Alessa." Claudia smiled to her, walking closer, each footstep was agony, mocking agony. And before Heather could contemplate if she was going to pull the trigger at that exact moment or not, Claudia's hand was already on the trigger of the gun, placed neatly over Heather's.

"Stop calling me by that name-"Her voice was shaking and she knew it, she was trembling. From head to toe, in a sea of thousands of different emotions, and not one could she pick out, or high light, she was confused. Heather stood rigid in her place; her nervous eyes met the icy-blue of her worst enemy. And she could feel something other than hate brewing. Even in the woman's expression she could tell that the older one had more planned than a simple death.

"Would you prefer _Heather_ that much?" Claudia let the name slip off her tongue, playing with the way she spoke it, almost...enjoying it. In a way that made Heather shiver and want to crawl into a corner. She had never backed down to anyone...and now...

"Then shoot me if you so dearly want to." Claudia raised Heather's trembling arms to eye-level, staring down the barrel of the gun with a look of almost boredom.

Heather's fingers were numb, she couldn't feel the trigger, the cold feeling of the metal in her hands, her eyes were lost in Claudia's, her mind fizzling out. She was trapped. She wanted to kill her; she had to, to avenge her dad, to avenge the innocent.

But she just couldn't pull the trigger, and unknown to her until a clang of metal resounded in her ears, had she realised the gun hit the floor.

She couldn't kill her.

She couldn't kill her own worst enemy.

"..."

"What is wrong, _Heather?_ Have you got an injury?" Heather swore the smirk grew, and she wanted to punch her, do something, hurt her in some way, make her suffer. But she couldn't imagine it, couldn't imagine hurting her. What was she feeling? Weakness, or something more...

She felt the cold on her lips before reality of the situation hit her.

The woman.

Was kissing her.

Heather's whole body went on lock down; she could feel herself beginning to sweat, to panic, her body going ice cold to red hot, and to ice cold once more. A beet-red colour pasting onto her face.

She kissed back. Slowly at first, her un-experienced lips trying to keep up with the pace of Claudia's as the older blonde kissed her more. Deeper.

"Mmn-"Heather whimpered as Claudia sucked her tongue lightly before breaking the kiss, leaving Heather gasping, she had forgotten to breathe. And now, in the awkward silence, Claudia smirked down at her like a fresh piece of meat.

The teen didn't know what to say in this situation, they had just kissed. Two women, two enemies. In this completely insane town, had just kissed.

What the hell was she thinking?

But she wasn't thinking, she was just doing, and doing was right, experimenting was right- No, this was wrong.

And she didn't care.

What if Douglas was to walk in – Heather felt ashamed by this – Was she pleading for Claudia to stop, or to continue?


End file.
